


Chaos Included

by akuarose



Series: Dumb Boys and Nekos [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunkness, Kyou has small role, M/M, Pranks, Sleepovers, Swearing, Wine, meme duo, movies - Freeform, they are shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi host a sleepover for Makki and Mattsun.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Dumb Boys and Nekos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Chaos Included

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xev (Xevikan15)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).



> So, this is for [Xev (Xevikan15)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/pseuds/Xev)  
> I hope you like this!!  
> ALSO NOT SPELLED CHECK  
> It's exam week for me so I've stopped caring rn

Oikawa was bouncing around like a toddler jacked up on sugar. He has a dopey ass smile and honestly, Iwaizumi is getting pissed.

“Will you sit down?!” Iwaizumi snaps from the couch.

“But Makki and Mattsun will be here soon.” Oikawa protests.

“They are just spending the night. Why are you so hyped over a god damn sleepover?” Iwaizumi asks. He wishes he jumped in with Kyoutani and Shirabu when they left for the weekend for Kyoutani’s mother’s birthday.

“But Makki never had a sleepover before.”

Iwaizumi groans. “Whatever.”

Luckily, there’s a knock at the door to save Iwaizumi from more of Oikawa’s bouncing. Mattsun struts in, holding a paper bag in one hand, his phone in his other hand playing “Tik Tok”, Makki in cat form on his shoulder and a backpack on his back.

“Now the party don’t start til I show up.” Mattsun sings, with Makki meowing.

Oikawa joins in singing, off-key. It takes Iwaizumi a few minutes to settle them down enough to talk about where to order take-out. They settle on Chinese, playing video games while they wait. Makki shifts in Mattsun’s lap, chilling there naked.

“Makki, if even one ass cheek touches a cushion, I will throw your naked ass out of this apartment and lock the door.” Iwaizumi threatens.

Makki smirks, ready to take the risk.

“I wouldn’t Makki.” Oikawa warns. “Iwaizumi always follows through on his threats.”

Makki pouts and digs through the bag to put in boxers. Then he gets up and heads into the kitchen, opening and closing cupboard doors. He returns with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He squeezes himself next to Mattsun and Oikawa on the couch.

“Oikawa, you only get two glasses.” Iwaizumi says, putting the controller down. “You act even more stupid when you’re wine drunk.”

“So mean Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa pouts.

“Does this mean there’s drunk Oikawa stories I haven’t heard before” Makki asks. He pops the cork off, pouring two glasses. He hands one to Oikawa and the other Iwaizumi. Then Makki drinks straight from the bottle and hands it to Mattsun.

“Once, at a high school party, Oikawa threw mushrooms at Iwaizumi yelling, ‘Grow Mario, Grow!’. Man, he was so pissed.” Mattsun tells, laughing.

“That was so long ago.” Oikawa cries in defense.

“Remember that girl you snuck out to see after she rejected you?” Iwaizumi brings up, laughing. “You downed half a bottle of champagne and went to her house.”

_Oikawa picked up some small stones and threw them at the second story window. Iwaizumi, who followed to make sure Oikawa didn’t do anything stupid or worse, watched in a mix of shock and disappointment at his actions._

_“Oikawa, just use your phone!” Iwaizumi hissed._

_“Good idea Iwa.” Oikawa took his phone and threw it at the window. The phone crashed through the window._

_“Wh...you dumbass!” Iwaizumi half yells. “I meant call her, no throw your phone through the fucking window.”_

Makki double overs laughing while Oikawa is red with embarrassment.

“That’s not the worse part.” Mattsun says.

“The window he broke was her parent’s room. Her room was facing the front yard.” Iwaizumi finishes.

“Yes, yes. Oikawa is an idiot when he’s drunk.” Oikawa complains, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Now Tooru, relax.” Iwaizumi rubs his back. “The food will be here soon, then we can watch a movie and whatever else you planned for the night.”

“Thanks Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa smiles, kissing his boyfriend.

“Woah woah. No kissing in front of us.” Mattsun points out.

“You two kiss in front of us all the time.” Oikawa counters.

“You even grope each other’s butts.” Iwaizumi adds.

Both are silent, then, “We came here to have a good, but we are feeling so attacked right now.”

“Oh my god.” Iwaizumi mumbles into his hand.

The food arrives and is gone just as quickly. The four try to pick out a movie, but cannot agree. Iwaizumi chose the first Godzilla movie, Oikawa picked out Star Wars and the duo picked Mean Girls.

“Oh, I know. I’m one, Iwa-Chan is two and you are three.” Before anyone can ask what he means, he has Kyoutani on speaker.

“Yes Oikawa?” He grumbles.

“We need your help. It’s an emergency.” Oikawa says.

“What happened?”

“We can’t decide on a movie so pick a number 1-3.”

“You fucking call me saying it’s an emergency when its just about a fucking movie.” In the background, there’s a ‘language Kentarou’, sounding like his mother.

“Yes, just a pick number!”

“Two.”

“What? No, pick One.”

“No, because I know you would have made yourself one because you’re conceited like that. Iwaizumi is always your number 2. Also, those are aren’t allowed in my bed. I don’t trust then to not defile it.” Then he hangs up.

“Godzilla it is.” Iwaizumi cheers.

Later, Oikawa was glad they were watching Iwaizumi’s favorite movie. It made it easier for Makki to sneak more wine to Oikawa. See, Oikawa would hold his glass behind the couch while Makki would pour the liquid in the glass. At one point, when Godzilla knocks down a building, Iwaizumi mumbles ‘God I wish that were me.’. The three give him a questioning look, unsure if he meant the building or lizard.

By the time the movie is over, Oikawa is passed out against Iwaziumi’s shoulder. Makki and Mattsun smirk.

“Never pass out…” There’s a small pop from the cap removed. “When there’s markers about.”

Iwaizumi just shakes his head. “You two are horrible.” And lets them draw on Oikawa’s face.

~~

The next morning, Iwaizumi finds the duo making out in the kitchen. He isn’t surprised. “IS something burning?”

Makki leans seductively on the island counter. “Just my love for you Hajime.”

“Um, babe, the eggs are burnt.”

“Oh shit!”

Iwaizumi shakes his heads and sits down. As the two throw out the eggs and start new ones, Oikawa makes his appearance in the kitchen. Iwaizumi doesn’t look at him, fear of laughing.

“Morning guys. Why does it smell burnt in here?” He wrinkles his nose as he sits in Iwaizumi’s lap.

“The idiots burnt the eggs.”

They make it through breakfast and Oikawa still hasn’t looked in a mirror. It’s a shock to the three he’s gone an hour so far. Then, he goes into the bathroom and they wait. There’s a scream and they break into laughter.

“What did you guys do to my beautiful face?” There’s a very realistic dick drawn on his face.

“That is a nice drawing.” Iwaizumi comments.

“Thanks. I traced Mattsun.” Makki says. They watch Oikawa’s face twist into a mix of horror and disgust.

“Relax, I didn’t let them put any real dicks on your face.” Iwaizumi clarifies, holding back another laugh.

“Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa whines.

“It’s washable marker.” Mattsun says.

“What? No, I grabbed a permanent marker.” Makki digs for the marker, keeping the charade going. “Oh, never mind, it is washable.”

“I hate you all.” He yells as he runs into the bathroom.


End file.
